Gravity Falls-Reminiscent
by cartoonlovah101
Summary: Nearly 20 years after Weirdmagedden-a walk in the woods and an encounter with a statue gives a young child visions he doesn't understand-and never wants to. My first Gravity Falls Fanfic.
_**I'm bbbbaaaaaccccckkkk….and with a one-shot of one of Disney's greatest Tv shows, Gravity Falls! I do not own the show or its characters. I do own Willie Pines and Lorenzo Ramirez. And this takes place a little less than 20 years into the future. R &R!**_

Reminiscent

…

"And so, reality is an illusion and the universe, a hologram!" a 7-year-old boy said as he walked alongside his friend. The child had dark brunette hair mangled in a mess, and wore a red T-shirt, blues shorts and black sneakers. His eyes were slightly different, for the whites were a pale yellow, but for some reason not many people took notice.

His friend was also around the same age, but was a little chubby. He had sandy brown hair in a little green cap. He wore a light green T-shirt with a dinosaur on it and grey shorts with matching sandals.

"Wow, Willie." The chubby boy said. "Who knew you knew so much that people never knew."

"Gee, thanks, Lorenzo."The 7-year boy, Willie, said. The two boys were currently walking deep into the woods. Their parents would've been against the two boys walking in these parts without adult supervision. Good thing Stanley was a Great-Grunkle.

"Hey, let's go into that creepy part of the forest!" Willie said as he pointed to the said creepy part. Lorenzo looked unsure.

"Gee, I dunno, dude. Won't we get lost?"

"C'mon. Have we ever gotten lost?" Willie countered.

"No, but, don't we need permission?" Lorenzo answered.

"Great Grunkle Stan said we could wander mindlessly anywhere we want." Willie said.

"Ok…" Lorenzo said. He was still unsure.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the two children were in the depths of the creepy forest, doomed to be eaten by a gremloblin. Or kidnapped by a swarm of gnomes, or-

"Whoa!" Lorenzo cried as he tripped over something. Willie turned around.

"You okay, pal?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just tripped on that stony hat there." Lorenzo said as he pointed to what looked like a stony top hat.

"Huh." Willie said. "I wonder what that is." He grabbed the top and begun to pull. But it wouldn't budge.

Why did he inherit his dad's skinny and weak little body?

Lorenzo joined his side and soon the two were tugging on the stony piece. After what felt like 30 minutes, it budged a little. The two kept trying, and even dug it out a little.

Finally, the stone piece was out of its tomb, and the boys could see it in all its glory. It looked like a statue of some kind of triangle with one eye and arms and legs. It wore a top hat and a bowtie, and it was stretching one of its arms out, as if to offer a handshake.

"Wow." Lorenzo said as the two stared at it. "Wonder how old this thing is." Lorenzo said, then he noticed his friend was silent. "Willie? Dude?" Lorenzo said to his frozen friend, but got no response. "You okay?" Willie kept on looking at the statue, a voice tempting him to hold its hand.

And he obeyed. He stretched his hand out towards the statues outstretched hand, and when he had second thoughts, it was too late.

Visions of blue fire and some Nightmare Realm filled his mind, it seemed the forest-and his friend-had disappeared into nothingness. He heard a crazed laughter that was so _familiar…_

He saw more. Some weird demons, the universe, the past, present, and future…an eyeball bat thing…a goat and a pig…gold?...and what looked like his dad and aunt when they were kids.

Then a strange incantation filled his mind, it was familiar…as if he heard of it a long time ago…

" _NRUTERYAMITAHTREWOPTNEICNAEHTEKOVNIINRUBOTEMOCSAHEMITYMLTOLOXA"_

Then everything was black.

…

"Dude? Willie? Come on bro, hang with me!"

Willie woke up to find himself in Lorenzo's arms. He took a deep breath and exhaled. The statue was nowhere in sight. Much to his relief, for some reason.

"Oh, thank heavens, you're awake. I was worried I had to get someone for help." Lorenzo said as he put Willie down.

"Yeah…" he said while looking for the statue. "Where's the-"

"Statue? I was so focused on getting you help, I kinda left it behind." Lorenzo said. "Did you want to go back and get it?"

"No!" Willie shouted, startling his chubby pal. "I mean, I think its best we leave there and never go back into that part of the forest. We probably shouldn't tell our parents, either. Otherwise, they'll freak." Willie said.

"Ok. Anyway, what happened back there? You touched that statue's hand and you were frozen. Then you muttered something and fainted." Lorenzo asked.

"I…must've been tired." Willie lied, not wanting to tell his friend any of the horrible things he saw.

Lorenzo didn't look convinced, but said nothing. "How about we head on home? The folks oughta be worried about us now."

"Yeah. Let's go home." Willie said with a nervous smile.

As they walked home, Willie wondered if it was right not to tell his friend what he saw and heard. Sure he had made a few lies in his time, but this was the first time he had lied to his best friend.

Lorenzo had been Willie's best friend since kindergarten. None of the kids ever like Willie, mostly because he acted weird. He'd put forks on his arm, make jokes that would raise an eyebrow, and was a crafty child whom no one really trusted. Even his own family and some of the adults were a little wary of his "antics". Lorenzo was the only kid who accepted Willie's weirdness. And he trusted Lorenzo with all his secrets.

But now, as the statue lay in the forest alone again, and as the two made it to the Shack, and as worried parents lectured them on wandering into the woods alone, one question filled his mind.

Can he trust Lorenzo with the secrets of what he heard and saw the moment he touched that statue?

In fact, can he trust anyone?

 _ **So that's my first Gravity Falls one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. And here's to clear things up.**_

 _ **Willie is Dipper Pines' son (Who else would he get that weak little body from...no offense to Dipper). And who he is…is a bit disturbing. His mother…I'm kind of debating on Wendy or Pacifica.**_

 _ **Lorenzo is the son of Soos and Melody.**_

 _ **So until next time, remember. Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! Buy Gold! Bye!**_


End file.
